letting love find a away
by darkness-the-evil-dragon
Summary: a NaruHina story, Naruto plans to prove his love to a certain shy girl. my original story! XD NOW IT IS DONE! LAST CHAPTER!
1. the secret compound

Chapter 1

The secret compound

Naruto sat cross legged on a self in a hollow tree. Through the tree was series of hallowed out under ground passage ways. Though His concentration was very

Straight forward. And His mind was in a place of relaxation. Not even the birds outside could break the strong current. He stayed fifty feet above the ground, in his tree.

The one place that no one else knew about. Or where it was. His place of complete

Solitude.

Hinata's pov.

Naruto's back rested on the inside wall of the tree. His eyes still closed. He felt the inside of the tree. He felt the life up in the canopy. He also the presents of a person below.

He peeked out of the whole barley to look down. "Hinata." he mouthed. He saw me glance around. Apparently looking to see if anyone was there. A smile grew on my face, and then I started to come towards his tree. Then I jumped up to the branch right in front of him.

"N-Naruto Kun?" I spoke softly, my cheeks burned. "I- I'm sorry I thought I was alone." I looked down. "No, no Hinata, your fine." Naruto smiled his cheesy grin.

I smiled nervously. "I- I uh came to go down into the tree's underground to look around." I looked behind him. Then back at his beautiful blue eyes.

_Oh he'll never like me not in that way._ My face fell. Naruto saw this and spoke.

"Hey I've really never been down inside, so will you show me around?"

Naruto smiled while he blushed very faintly. But I caught this. "I- I'd love to Naruto- Kun." I took my finger from my lip. I smiled and touched his shoulder.

Naruto jumped slightly, but let my warm figure lead him.

We started down the spiral of round tree steps carved in the ancient wood.

It grew darker as we went farther down inside. Naruto looked at me and lit his hand up with his blue chakra. With the needed light, I found a torch on the wall. "Naruto there the torch." he took the torch and lit it. The fire roared to life. He smiled and waved it around all stupid like. I laughed, he seamed pleased that he was entertaining someone.

The passage ways had torches along the walls. Naruto lit every other one as we walked.

The underground was huge. Something felt like this was the lost compound that was buried by the Kyuubi eighteen years ago.

Naruto looked up at the large path ahead. There stood a large door, with a seal on it.

Naruto looked at the carved in words. "The Uzumaki compound." he read softly.

I looked at him with eager eyes, but he just stood there his eyes disappeared.

"This is good right?" I asked. He looked at me and continued reading. "Only true Uzamaki's can open this door by blood."

He bit his index finger.

I watched in shock as he placed the blood on the handle. Like in the movies, the door shook, and a voice can on from out of no where. "Greetings _Naruto_ Uzumaki. I am the potential leader to the Uzumaki clan. You have entered the secret of our compound.

The door swung open. Naruto put his hand up for me to stop. He placed one foot in. the floor sank beneath him. "I knew it!" he shouted for me to grab his hand and run.

Kuni flew in from all directions. Naruto blocking ones that came at me.

As the last Kuni fell to the floor, we herd the voice again. "Well done _Naruto _Uzumaki, you are indeed an Uzumaki. You my now proceed through to our lovely home. The computer sounding voice stopped.

Naruto looked at me and smiled. Inside the compound was beautiful. It was green and sunny. Fresh water ran in streams around us. But the town was bare. No one in it. I looked up. We were in a dome. A virtual dome.

Large buildings surrounded us. The Uzumaki clan sign was every where. I looked around the area. Not a soul was around. I looked at Naruto again to see his reaction. His face was blank. He started walking ahead, glancing for any sign of life. A dog? A dog ran along the bushes. He was large. (a/n like a Great Dane) his eyes blue, he had hardly any hair, and was a milk chocolate brown with one large black spot on his back.

The dog ran up to Naruto. Naruto smiled and pet the wild dog. "No collar! That means he's so MINE!" Naruto shouted at me. He smiled the dog barked happily. He was no more than a year. "Naruto looked around seeing if any one owned the dog. Still no sign of life.

"Look its Kiba!" I shouted and pointed out the dome. Naruto looked up from playing with the dog, whose name was now Rifie. Kiba stood no more than ten meters away from the outside dome. He was looking right at us. But he didn't see us. He walked right to the dome. Than walked right through it. He didn't come inside. He went over us with out any knowledge of us down here.

"HEY KIBA!" Naruto shouted. No acknowledgment at all. Kiba vanished back into the forest.

I left Naruto playing with Rifie, as I went to investigate. I climbed the moss covered stairs. There were three doors on this level. I checked the first. It was unlocked so I went inside.

Two very dusty pillows on the floor, but no people. I walked into the next room. The kitchen. Still no one. Then into the bedroom, there I saw, the most horrifying thing. The dead body of a young child. I held my hand over my mouth as I screamed. To scared and horrified to move. I fainted.

I woke to Naruto holding me, tears running down his cheeks. I started to cry then too.

We found only two other bodies. Both children. I watched as Naruto took up the poor children's bodies and placed them together at the top of a hill.

I searched inside an old tool shed, finding a rusting shovel. Naruto saw me coming and met me halfway. He took the shovel with out a word, and started digging.

2 and half hours later.

I stayed close behind Naruto as we walked back to my compound. He hasn't spoken since we found the bodies. He kept looking at his feet, then back at me. His eyes so sad, you could tell he would cry when he got home that night. I tried to comfort him by asking if he would like to stay here with us. He smiled briefly, and nodded. We walked into the compound, Neji practicing GENTAL FIST. He looked up, nodded then went right back to work.

Naruto's POV

I sat inside the room that Hinata's dad left me use. I had a family, and I didn't even know about them. I had a real home! But yet I feel so ashamed. Why did I cry? Why do I care? Why, why, WHY? I hit my fist on the floor. I felt the tears coming again. Now I stopped caring. The tears flew down my cheeks. No longer holding back I screamed into the pillow at my heels. I began to think thoughts that I shouldn't, for once I felt like giving up for the first time in my life. Maybe give it… _**what's the matter kid?**_The Kyuubi laughed inside my gut. _**Aw so you had a family. Ha ha ha! So why should you feel this way? Hmm? I mean the less confident you are, the easier it is for me to get out. **_My face twisted in anger. _Shut up you stupid Fox! _I screamed at him. He laughed again, and then no more words came.

Night fell outside. I was still so tired and crying. Hinata knocked at my door.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" I didn't answer. Though I should. I didn't want her to hear me cry. I herd her footsteps leave. I closed my eyes, lying back on the bed.

I wanted her to understand, but how could I explain, what it's like to find out you had family, that you hadn't even known about till they're gone?

Sleep had finally started to take over. I let it consume my head and body. Not so sure that I'd wake tomorrow.

Hinata's POV

I sat in my room, looking out the window. I thought only about Naruto. I felt so sorry for him. I want to be part of his family so bad. But how would he accept that? He just found out his family was gone. And all thanks to the Kyuubi inside him. I didn't need to use words anymore, they only hold me back. This time, I was going to straight out kiss him.

I opened my window pain. The wood porch made a nice walkway to Naruto's room.

I walked so quietly, so carefully. That not even Kiba could have herded me. I arrived at his window. Something held me back. Was it my fear again? Or was it the fact that my dad's room was right next door?

I touched the pain. Opened the glass and crept inside. Naruto's face was half buried in his pillow. His cheeks still stained red from the salty tears. I sat next to him. Waiting until he turned his head barley up. As if commanded. He did just that.

Now was my chance to make my move. I leaned over, one hand holding my hair, the other gently on his cheek. He grunted softly. But stayed asleep. My head slowly, inch by inch made its way to his lips. And just when my lips almost touched his he woke up.

I immediately blushed. He looked up, yawned. Then fell right back to sleep.

I slowly let out my held breath. Until his breathing pattern returned. I waited.

10...

9...

8...

His breathing returned. I smiled and tried again. My lips touched his nose. I slowly went down further. My lips touched his. I was finally doing it. I thought to myself. Then I felt something warmer touch my lips. I opened my eyes to see Naruto wide awake. He started to return my kiss. My blush went away. I half closed my eyes. His tongue begged to enter. And I let it.

Our kiss ended. But not long after did another come. I lay next to him on top of his sheets. He held me close. And I never in m life had felt so happy.

The next morning…

I woke in my bed; everything went the way I wanted it to. We lay next to each other for two hours, just holding each other close. He cried some, but mainly played with my hair, and bit my bottom lip. I laughed softly when images popped up into my head from that night, last night.

I walked out into the hall; Neji walked passed me, smiled and said. "I guess I wasn't the only one up last night." Oh god! Did he know? I only stared blankly at him. "I'm not that much of an idiot, Hinata, doesn't worry your secret safe with me for now."

He left. I stood dumbfounded. Well at least he wouldn't tell… for a while at least.

I happily walked up to Naruto's room. I herd snoring coming from inside. I knocked softly once, than just went in.

I pulled back the curtain across the window. The bright light hit Naruto's face and he moaned. "Good morning Naruto Kun!" I came over and sat on the rim of the bed. He opened one eye, saw me and smiled. "What's up?" he spoke sleepily. "It's time for breakfast, and we need to go back to… you know where." I looked him carefully in the eye. He sighed. "I know you don't want to… but I think you need to live…there…" I stopped. His eyes, held a compromise. "I will go back… butt I won't live there unless someone lives there with Me." he smiled, and placed a hand on his chin.

"Yeah like my dad the big powerful man, will let me leave." I quoted in the air. He smiled, and pulled off his covers. He was in his boxer shorts. I looked down and turned red. My eyes rolled back and I hit the floor.

Naruto's POV

I picked up Hinata's knocked out body, I glanced out the door. Making sure no one was in sight. I quickly ran to Hinata's room. Placed her on her bed. And ran out. The smell of pancakes and sausage links filled the halls. I licked my jaw, closing my eyes. I let my nose do the rest.

My nose led me too the kitchen. There Mr. Hyuga was cooking breakfast. He turned and glanced at me. He gave me a look, a look of appreciation. For what? "Come sit, Uh… Naruto" I finished his sentence. He nodded smiling? What was he thinking? Mr. Hyuga is known for his record for no emotions shown. I sat down next to him. Still smiling he handed me a plate, chopsticks and the plate of food. I thanked him, but stared in his eyes.

"Neji tells me…."

Hinata walks into the hallway out side the kitchen, right as Mr. Hyuga spoke. She stopped to hear the conversation. "So Neji tells me you and Hinata are really close hmm?" He took a sip from his mug.

I looked at him, still smiling. "y- Yes Sir." I answered. He nodded and got a more serious look. "Now I want to know just one thing… will you take care of my first born? Hmm? I mean you do plan to ask for her hand right?" he smirked. " n-no not y- yet sir I just want to go out with her first, I'm not ready for that commitment yet Sir." I twiddled my fingers. "Okay, then I gives you permission to date my daughter."

Hinata herd this and smiled. She jumped in the air victoriously. She ran up the stairs, her heart pounded with joy.

Hinata's POV

He said yes! YES! I jumped onto my bed. Hugging my pillow, now all Naruto had to do was ask me and I'm in… but what about Saukura! I sat up quick. Nah she's still trying to believe that Sauske will come back. I hope he does, because she might impact us in some way down the road.

I herd footsteps. My heart pounded, but I covered my body under my sheets. And pretended to be asleep. Naruto walked in. and sat at the edge of my bed. His cooler hand touched my cheek. His hand playing with my bangs. I opened one eye. He smiled. And he whispered. "Hinata will you go out with me?" I leaped at him. And kissed him, "YES, YES I WILL!"

I didn't want to let go. Just stay, right there I his arms. Naruto picked me up into his arms. My face was so red it would've made a chili pepper look pale. He smiled, his nose touching mine.

"Naruto I know you don't really want to go back to the compound, so why don't we go train instead today?" I looked at him. His eyes held a thank you, but his voice spoke different. "Hinata, I need to go back….but yeah let's train today."

He placed me down. I shooed him out, I needed to change, ad so did he. As soon as I shut the door behind him, I herd him laugh quietly, and his footsteps walked away.

In my closet I had a lot of cloths that I never wore. My normal jacket was completely worn out. So I put on my chain linked shirt, than my black sweat shirt on top of it

My blue paints, and my shoes last. I opened the door; Naruto waited resting on the wall next to my door. His head rose up, and it was like a thousand harts played by angles, went off in my head. His face glowed radiantly. "Ready to go train?" he spoke. I barley managed to say yes.

We walked down the hall. Neji stood outside his door. "Off to 'train' are we?" Neji laughed and walked back into his room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**meauahahahahahahahaha!**

**naruto: your evil!**

**DTED: duh! that's why my name is the "evil" dragon!**

**Kiba: too cold!**

**XD**


	2. a child is found!

Chapter 2

A child is found

Naruto's pov

We walked along the stone path that led to the forest. I looked among the tree's that stood in front of us. "You know Hinata, I want to go back to the compound, I feel as if there was something we missed." she looked at me with smiling eye's and a blushed cheeked face. We started off to the place where I feared, might be the cause of the whole in my heart. I herd the sound of a twig snap. No one was behind us. I glanced to Hinata.

She shrugged, and kept walking. I kept glancing back every few moments making sure nobody knew wear the hidden compound was, just yet.

Narrator's pov

Kiba glanced around, the Forrest was windy and hardly anyone was around. Humph! Thought Kiba, "I'm so bored!" he spoke softly. Then he saw Hinata and Naruto walking arm in arm into the Forrest. A smile appeared on Kiba's face. He knew just about everything Hinata was willing to talk about in team 8's training. He knew she liked Naruto, but did she know that he liked her? Kiba sighed. He wished he would have told her sooner. "That's what I get, for being so ingenerate!" he slammed his fist into a trunk of a large oak. Naruto looked behind him and Hinata. "Thought I herd something." then they kept walking. Kiba taking extra caution, followed.

What he saw impressed him. A large beautiful oak tree stood before him. And Naruto and Hinata just went inside it. "Perfect chance, catch them getting it done!" he laughed. And sprang in after them.

Hinata's pov

We had walked down the familiar steps to the hidden compound. Since no one knew about this place yet. Naruto ha left the door open the last time they were here.

"Rifie!" called Naruto when we got inside. Rifie ran yipping happily to Naruto, nearly pushing him over. "Ha, ha, ha stop! Stop boy!" Naruto laughed as Rifie licked his cheeks.

I bush rustled to the left of me. I threw the knife just barley over the side. I herd a small scream and ran after the sound the killed my eardrums. A small girl no larger than three looked up at me with innocent eyes. She had bright blond hair with a slight of brown at the roots. "Naruto Kun! Come quickly!" I shouted for Naruto. A few moments later he was right behind me. "Yeah?" he looked at me, then to what I was looking at.

His eyes filled with astonishment. "She must be an Uzumaki!" he said looking at her hair.

The girl as if commanded turned around to show the Uzumaki family sign on her shirt.

She smiled and jumped up and down.

Naruto smiled and put his arms out. He young girl, jumped right into his arms. She hung tight around his neck, to afraid that if she let go, she'd loose him forever. He smiled and looked at me. I smiled and opened my bag. We had a large lunch packed, and I'm sure Naruto didn't mind sharing.

We walked out from behind the bush holding the young girl. "What is your name?" Naruto asked. "Ashtie Uzumaki." the small girl whispered. Naruto's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Well I'm very happy, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Hinata Hyuga." "Hello." I said to the small girl. She smiled. "Rundanie! "She shouted. "Rundanie?" I looked at Naruto. A small boy the same age as Ashtie ran up to us. "Who this?" he said pointing to me and Naruto. "They Uzumaki like us!" she said. The young man smiled. "Hey you two!"

A voice came out of nowhere. "Kiba!" a shouted as he came running up to us. "Whose brats?" he asked pointing to the children. "Well I just found out that they are Uzamaki's like me." Naruto smiled. "And now we're off to see lady tsunami!" Naruto said like it was going to be a field trip. The children stared. "Come kids, let's go get some real food!" he said and took one each by the hand. The children smiled already in love with Naruto as I am.

Kiba looked some what happy for Naruto. But still he had that look in his eye, the one he would've given to any one who I liked. Then and only then did I realize that Kiba had it bad for me.

Hinata's POV

Naruto, Ashtie, Rundanie, Kiba and I walked out of the hidden compound.

Kiba kept glancing at me. It made me feel, well… weird. I was dating Naruto now; I couldn't let his feelings get in the way of that. He held the hand of Rundanie, the toddler sucking his thumb, being only three or four; that I guess was the easiest way for him to get his boredom out. Ashtie still clenched on to Naruto, like an ape to his mate. It also made me feel weird. Like an emotion I'd felt before when Naruto was crazy about Sakura. But that's not the case now… cause this was his own flesh and blood, so maybe that's what I felt. Jealous of a four year old being his family, and not I.

We kept walking through the trees. Naruto had to keep the children on a close leash. For they haven't ever been outside the compound before. So this was as wonderful as meeting the fourth himself. Naruto started to sigh.

"Naruto what's wrong?" I asked him carefully. "It's just that, their so young… that must mean their parent's died or left them behind." Naruto glanced at Ashtie; she smiled at him still refusing to let him go. I laughed in my throat, Rundanie clasped on to my hand suddenly. I looked at him; he looked at Kiba like he was scared of him. _Kiba must have said something to scare the poor dear. _I scowled at Kiba, who gave me his innocent eyes.

_God if he wasn't stronger than me…_I lost my train of thought_.He isn't stronger than me! _I smiled. And whispered in Rundanie's ear. "Go to Naruto I have to talk to Kiba."

He nodded and raced over to Naruto, who was already struggling with Ashtie.

"Kiba, here now!" I did not sound to happy.

Kiba's POV

"Kiba, here now!" _Hinata didn't sound to happy with me. Man I didn't mean to scare the kid. Oh god here she comes._

"Kiba what in god's name did you say to that poor child?! I mean he's been alone for who knows how long! And it's not your place to scare him like that!" Hinata yelled at me. "I didn't mean to scare the kid, I-I was just having some fun, I mean I was bored, god I'm sorry what do I have to do to prove that?" I sounded mean. I immediately regretted saying those things. Cause Hinata got a huge wicked smile on her face.

"You have to… run around the forest only in your boxers, until you reach the edge of the trees, then run all the way to your house, with out any justsu to hide you."

I looked at her in amazement. Then I gulped. "Unless your to scared of a little embarrassment… huh? Kiba?" she was a wicked devil, but I knew she wouldn't back down. "Fine, when?"

"Right… NOW!"

Narrators POV

Kiba ran between trees. He was only in his boxers, running away to the edge of the forest.

The very dangerous forest, filled with ninja waiting for this perfect opportunity to kill an unexpecting ninja in nothing but his red boxers. Yes his red boxers had puppies around in the design, running or catching Frisbees. The wind blew through the trees as if the wind was racing against time.

But Kiba had to prove to Hinata that he cared and that he was truly sorry. So here was Kiba, running through the deadly trees. The boxers against his hips flowing behind him. His curly hair blowing on his face. The trees playing games with him moving the shade away as he approached. And it was the hottest day of the entire year.

The sweat was invading his eyes; he reached the edge the forest, and decided to take a break. Sniffing the air, making sure that it was safe. _I don't see why I truly did this… _

Kiba thought, as he ran the tree's still not giving him any shade, as if punishing him also.

_Only a few hundred yards to the edge of town… I got to find some way to hide myself! But I can't use any jutsu! _Kiba grabbed onto a trunk to rest a moment. _There has to be someway!_ Kiba looked at the tree above it had massive leaves, the size of a nice wrap he could use to hide himself. _Nah! Then I'd look even more stupid, I'll just have to run as fast as I can!_ Kiba took another large breath. Then began to run again towards town.

Kiba did run fast… hitting trees, jumping roots. "They should have a sport like this. I'd win for sure!" Kiba was all to proud of himself. "Only a meter till town." he whispered to himself. "OKAY LET'S KICK IT INTO HIGH GEAR!" Kiba shouted, and he quickened his pace three fold. People didn't have the chance to laugh, all they saw was blurring. Okay… I see my apartment! He thought. And jumped high, landing on his balcony. "I did it!"

But inside sat Naruto and Hinata. Both laughing. Kiba immediately covered himself and blushed. "Okay Kiba I forgive you! Come on Naruto let's go." they left. Kiba learned something even if he didn't know it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**te he he!**

**Hinata: you sure like to type don't you?**

**DTED: yes i do! you too make a great couple!!**

**Naruto&Hinata : ...thanks?**

**DTED: well at least you'll have a good ending.**

**((O-o)) (both stare at me)**

**okay...next chapter up soon**


	3. the new living arrangment

Chapter 3 the new living arrangement

I waited outside Baa-Chan's office. Ashtie and Rundanie sat next to me, whispering to each other. "Now what is it that you wan...?" Baa Chan stared at the two children beside me that had the hair color of the sun, and the same blue eyes. "Well Naruto... I see this is very important." I nodded. "Hinata... could you watch them for me for a few minutes?" Hinata nodded. I walked in after Baa-Chan.

"So Naruto, what do you plan on doing with the children?" I looked down at my hands. "Well I ... I know of some families down the way who were looking for children..." Baa-Chan finished before I could start. "WHAT? NO WAY! THEIR UZUMAKI'S THEIR GOING TO LIVE WITH ME!" Baa-Chan looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. "Naruto your apartment is not half as big enough. And your not... NO! BAA-CHAN, THEY NEED ME! I'M ALMOST THIRTEEN! AND I KNOW! BUT I FOUND THE LOST UZUMAKI COMPOUND I LIVE THERE WITH THEM, IT'S ONLY TEN MINUTES FROM THIS OFFICE!" Baa-Chan looked deeply at me. "Fine shows me this compound, and then we'll talk about custody.

Hinata's POV

The door opened, Naruto and Lady Tusande walked out. I stood up, to embrace Naruto with a hug, but he refused. "Hinata please take them to the park or something for the next hour or so please." Naruto's face was unreadable. His posture more than less slouched. I knew he had to take Lady Tusande to the compound. But I didn't think so little of it. "Yes, Naruto." I took the kids by their hands, leading them to the closest park, with a large tire swing. I hope that Naruto will get better.

Naruto's POV

I lead Baa-Chan down the path to the forgotten compound, I had just come from. the memories still to fresh to get rid of, Baa-Chan keeps looking at me, probably wondering if this was a joke as we up to the tree.

When we got inside the tree, Baa-Chan saw that I wasn't joking anymore, especially when she saw my family's symbol on the gate. " you weren't kidding, this place is huge! But what are you going to do about the kids when you go on missions?" this was a very good point, but Naruto was prepared for this. " I have learned a new jutsu, that allows me to leave a clone here, as I leave up to 1000 miles away, I invented it. But it still needs to be tested." Baa-Chan raised an eyebrow at me.

" tokay-No jutsu!" I shouted, a small puff of smoke formed beside me, a clone next to me.

"he's so smart he'll do anything I ask him to do, also he'll listen to the kids, if I ask him to." Baa-Chan smirked… or was that a slight smile?

We walked once again into her office, but her face remained unreadable. I stared, hoping I'd be able to keep my new love ones close.

" listen Naruto, and listen Good, I'm allowing you to have custody of the children, if you get a good job, keep it, and learn manners, est these kids need the best of care. Do you understand?" " yes… Lady Tusande." I bowed my head, and ran out the door, taking a newspaper with me. " did he just call me Lady Tusande?" she wondered, then thought no more of it. Naruto has a large responsibility ahead of him.

Narrators POV

Naruto ran to the park, the paper under his arm. "Hinata? Ashtie? Rundanie?" Naruto shouted. Hinata looked up at her man running to her. " she says I have custody!"

Hinata hugged him, when he reached her. " that's great!" Ashtie, and Rundanie came running up to Naruto, somehow knowing the big surprise.

Hinata's POV

Dear dairy,

Today I helped Naruto pack up his apartment, and he seems to be really happy about the whole thing. I wonder, if I will be able to live there with him in a few weeks when I turn eighteen. That would make me so happy, but I have to go to his place for a home coming party he's throwing. Can't wait!

Hinata

I ran to the tree, the tree were I somehow, someway felt at home. Naruto was throwing a party, and I had to help him settle in.

There's Naruto now. Naruto waved at me. I smiled weekly, I felt weird, like my stomach was doing back-flips. But why? I wasn't shy around Naruto as much now. Ashtie ran into me, I picked her up and she giggled. " hey ant, Hina!" she said and rubbed noses with me. " Nar-u-to has for you!" she took my hand. " what?" I asked Naruto as I passed him. He only smiled. Ashtie took me past three doors before she stopped. " here you go!" she dropped the key in my hand. Shrugging I unlocked the door, then gasped.

Naruto had made me an apartment, inside was all furnished, and felt warm. I took a step in, there was a couch, a table. I walked in more and I could see a kitchen, then a bedroom, down the hall behind a double pair of doors. Two bathrooms, and two spear bedrooms, that wasn't all that bad. In fact I loved it! All the rooms fit my personality. The walls painted a dark orange, a warm feeling. Suddenly two arms grasped around me. "you like it?" Naruto asked. " yes! But why is my bedroom so big?" Naruto laughed. " I'll tell you later, but come on lets go eat, I made burgers!" I stood dumbfounded. " what! No ramen?!" he nodded. " I need to have other options for my kids!" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, and yet wanted to kiss him all over again. My wish was granted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Te he he!**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE WITH OUT REVIEWS!**

**JK BUT YEAH!**

**you'll miss the best chapters yet if you don't!**


	4. Hinata's birthday

Chapter 4

Hinata's birthday

Hinata woke to a bright sunlit room. She sat up awkwardly, rubbing her eyes, then glaring at the unwelcome light. She yawned. Then herd footsteps coming slowly to her door.

She pulled the covers over her head. Then she herd the door open. Neji and Her Father walked in, as well as Naruto behind them. Naruto counted down on his fingers. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" they all shouted at once. Hinata jumped out of bed. Her night shirt flew up a bit. She also screamed a little. " oh you guys!" she said when she regained the ability to talk. " hey don't look at me it was Naruto's idea." Neji said. Hinata smiled.

" come on! The birthday girl needs breakfast."

Naruto sat next to Hinata, Neji to Naruto's Left, and Hinata's dad to her right. They all ate the wondrous breakfast in front of them. Hinata smiled happy that she was now at the age that she could move out. But for now she would wait to tell her father.

" present time!" Naruto shouted and handed her his gift. She opened he card first and read to herself.

_Hinata my wonderful fun girl, _

_This gift is simple but it will mean the world to me,_

_Your other gift you'll get later, cause I wasn't able to get it yet, it's still being made,_

_But take this chain, and use it well,_

_Naruto._

Hinata smiled, and opened the small box, inside was a pink Key, on a chain.

A small card under it said, _now you don't have to knock._

She pulled it out, Her dad smiled slightly, Neji's face turned angry.

She hugged him, he was right it was the best gift.

Next came Neji's gift; it was a book. Hinata blushed. Mr. Hyuuga smacked Neji in the back of the head. " ouch!" Neji whispered.

Mr. Hyuuga's gift was by far the best gift she had received. His gift,

Was that she could go live at the compound with Naruto. Hinata screamed and hugged her father. " I'll take that as a thank you!" He joked.

Hinata smiled as she packed up her things. The duffle bag wasn't very big, but she could manage for a while. Naruto held a box, filled with belongings of hers. A large smile on his face. " you ready?" He asked. She nodded. " Let's go!"

Mr. Hyuuga waved goodbye, as they walked down the path, Hinata smiled and waved back. Hinata threw her bag on her new bed. Naruto put the box on the dresser, and jumped onto the bed next to her. " can I tell you why this room is so big… with two dressers?" Hinata nodded. " that's because it's our room." Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto kissed her. Causing Hinata to see white for a moment, then she began to kiss back.

Soon it became more passionate, Hinata running her fingers through his hair. Naruto slowly kissing down her cheek line to her neck…

THIS WAS BY FAR HER FAVORITE BIRTHDAY!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**TeHE!**

**i told you! it only gets better!**

**and what of Ashtie and Rundanie? oh just wait and find out!**


	5. the news Naruto's been waiting for

Chapter 5

The news Naruto has been waiting for

Naruto read the news paper, sipping a cup of coffee. Nothing so far has been so interesting, Hinata was still asleep. Naruto flipped to the events page, expecting nothing to great for interest. Then his eyes stopped, bulged and he spat out the coffee in his mouth. Dropping the other papers, he held the one close to his face, his eyes skimmed the words, his mouth reading it over and over. "YOSH!" he yipped happily. Then ran out the door, not bothering to take his black and orange coat. Ashtie hearing the load 'YOSH' quickly ran out of her room. " Naruto! Where you go?" She asked sweetly. Naruto shook his head smiling. Crouching down to mess up Ashtie's hair. " I'm about to make Hinata really happy!"

Ashtie, not understanding, just smiled, then ran to her room again. Naruto let out a large whoosh of air. Then was gone. The Hyuuga compound wasn't far from the Uzumaki compound, so Naruto ran with ease to the front door, then knocked loudly. Neji opened the door. "Neji… is Hinata's dad around?" Naruto smile never ceased. Neji rolled his eyes, stepping out of the way for him to enter. "Thank you." he walked into the family room, where Hatake stood in front of a large painting of the Hyuuga clan. "Naruto good to see you… I'm guessing since you're here with out Hinata, you need to talk to me about a certain thing?" Hatake was smiling that weird smile again.

Hinata's POV

I woke up to bright sunlight. It stung my lids. The large bed was half empty. I rolled over. Nope, no one there. I groaned, tossing the blankets aside. I walked out into the dimly lit kitchen. Ashtie and Rundanie both sat at the table, eating what looked like cereal. They smiled at me. Ashtie got up, her little pink nightgown rustled as she walked to me. "Naruto say to tell you, he go to get uh…" the poor girl looked up at me. "I forgot." I pushed her short shoulder length hair back. "it's okay Ashtie." Rundanie looked up again at me. His blue and red pajamas set perfectly on his figure.

I sat at the table, Naruto apparently, I guessed, was looking for a job. So I sat happily drinking some juice. Ashtie ran into the kitchen, holding a hair brush. "you brush hair? Please?" I nodded and she ran to me and sat down in front of me. "should I do pigtails?" I asked her. She shrugged, I sighed. And pulled off two hair ties from my wrist.

Rundanie walked out calmly. We had figured out that Rundanie was a year and a half older then Ashtie. The age of six. So he was pretty well mannered, just not that well worded, you know can say things very well like a six year old would. But that is another reason we loved him so much.

He sat down at the opposite side of the table. And looked at me cautiously. "what's the matter Rundanie?" I asked. He sighed and fiddled with his fingers. "I worried about Naruto, and you." I looked at him deeply concerned. "why what ever for?"

He stared at me with big fearful eyes. "can you keep a secret?"

Narrators POV

Naruto and Hinata's Father had a wonderful talk. Mostly about him and Hinata.

But now it was his responsibility to get a very well paid job. And be able to keep it.

So here he was, searching all around town trying to find a good job. Many fliers were stapled on posts and telephone poles. But all were not jobs that he would be very good at like… operating a printing press. He knew that was a low paying job, and all of that mechanical work… it wasn't a good idea. But one unparticular flier caught his eye. It was red, with bulk black letters on it.

**Wanted: A DESK WORKER FOR THE FIFTH HOLKAGE, APPLY AT OFFICE.**

Naruto's face lit up with the up most happiness. So there he was off again. To see Lady Tusande.

Naruto's POV

I was running at my highest speed. This job was the best ever! Not to mention that I'd get really good pay, and get to work my way up to Holkage. I ran through the base doors, and headed for the stares. Up the four flights I went. Then to the main door. There I stopped and knocked. "Lady Tusande?" I asked. "come in Naruto." she said. And I turned the knob.

"Naruto good to see you! Now tell me have you found a job yet?" I looked at her then held out the red flier "that's what I'm here for." she looked at me then at the paper in my hand. "okay…I need to lay down a few rules." "meaning?.." "your hired."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's note:**

**I know this is short… but I ran out of idea's for this chapter anyway… and well… sorry. **

** sorry for the miss-spells like 'HOLKAGE' if that's spelt wrong**


	6. the plan and the info

Chapter 6

The plan and the Info

Naruto's POV

Well here I am again. I thought. In the office, but in a desk six feet away from Lady Tusande. And I get to do paperwork, and special missions for her. The hours are good. And the pay. I placed my arms behind my head, leaning back in the most comfortable chair I could sit in. waiting for something to do.

Lady Tusande walked in, and I stood up. "Naruto, since it's your first day, I'll give you something simple… you just need to sort out missions for the new recruits, you know."

I nodded. "so Kakashi is at it again?" I looked at the paper handed to me. "yes, he is very picky you know." I nodded again. After our team had all turned eighteen. Kakashi was ordered to train new young ninjas. And so far only sent one child back to the academy.

"God help those kids…"

Narrator's POV

Hinata, Ashtie, and Rundanie sat around in a small circle. "secret? What secret?" Hinata asked again. Rundanie took in a deep breath. "Long ago, in our home there was a big threat. Not the big fox with nine tails, but a worser threat." Hinata threatened eyes grew. " our parent, who look after us, told us of the thing." "what thing? And what do you mean, parent?" Rundanie crawled on his knees to Hinata. "we had not our real parents. But two adults who watched us. And the thing, is a man, with the mark, and the deep threat in his eyes."

Hinata watched the boy as he began again. " he came to our home, in need of a place to stay, or so he told us. But one night, he ran into our house, and killed two boys. And a girl." Hinata's hand clasped her mouth. The three kids they found here! "and he killed more, one by one. Me and Ashtie hid in a small dent in the river, like a cave. And we hid there with no food for two days." Rundanie opened his eyes. " when we came out… we couldn't find anyone. All were gone."

Hinata sat in a chair, in the dark living room of their house. Her mind played over and over again, the sad story. Rundanie said he'd be back, to kill them off. But she knew that Naruto would not let that happen.

Naruto opened the door.

Naruto's POV

I walked into what I thought would be a happy filled home. But I was wrong. Hinata was in tears as she hugged me. I walked into the bedroom with her, and she told me this horrible story. Tears invaded my eyes. "NO!" I yelled out, and hit my fist on the dresser.

Hinata looked at me. "NO! I will not let that man stay alive, I will not allow this man to kill another sole!" I stood and walked out of the room, Hinata at my heels. "where are you going!" she asked fearful. "to get a few guys, and reset the alarm system. I need you too get the kids up, and meet me at the gates." she stopped and walked the other way.

My eyes turned red. _Hey stupid fox! If you can hear me. Your needed. _I heard a laugh._ Yes? _

_Can you find anyone if I give you some kind of DNA? Or at least tell me a name? _

_Yes why? _

_We have a little situation on our hands, and if you don't help willingly, I'll force you. _

I herd a humming sound. _All right kid, I'll help. As long as I get to help kill it. _

_Don't worry, you will. _

Hinata walked with sleepy Ashtie and Rundanie to the gates were I stood.

"good, here hold out each of your hands." they did and I took out a Kuni. "what are you doing?" Hinata looked at me. "making sure you guys are safe, while I'm gone." "gone but where?" "to kill the man who killed my family."

Each of us took our blood dropped hands and touched the screen. It beeped and clicked. "now…" I said. "only we can enter, or let anyone else in."

Narrator's POV

Naruto flew along the tops of the houses. Stopping at a house suddenly. He knocked on the door. And Kakashi in only boxers, opened the door. "Naruto… what's going on? Why are you here at this hour?" "I need your help… please meet me at the ramen bar in twenty minutes." he nodded and Naruto was off again. He stopped at Gaara's house. (yes, he has a house and lives here,) at Lee's tent, Shikamaru's house, and the last stop. Neji.

All sat down at the ramen bar. As Naruto stood up and spoke. "a man has killed my family, we know who he is and where he is, but I need your help to kill him. I know it's sounds like it's a joke, but please. I need help on this one." Shikamaru groaned. And Neji sighed. But they all agreed to help. "thanks you guys."

Hinata heard the sound of the men approaching. She waited, and watched cautiously.

Naruto opened the house door. And the six men walked in. Hinata hugged her Naruto, and all the others. Neji, was the last to get a hug, but his was stronger somehow.

Naruto's POV

"okay, I have brought you here, as friends and allies." Naruto began. " today, I fear is the start of a whole new chapter in our life. And it isn't going to be a very clean and happy one. I understand that this is a very dangerous mission. And in order to be successful, we have to kill a fellow ninja. But I… I need to reclaim my family's honor and have their spirits know that they were not forgotten or dishonored! With your help I promise to help you someday in return. Please… I can't do this alone."

Lee and Neji wiped their eyes. Shikamaru smiled. And Gaara and Kakashi both cat called. Hinata and the two little ones clapped and Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto please be careful, return safely to us, all of you return safely to us!" Hinata shouted. "be safe, daddy Naru!" Ashtie hugged my knees. I picked her up, a tear trailing down my face. "I will Ashtie, don't worry, when we get back, I'll take you and Rundanie to get ramen okay?" she smiled and kissed my cheek. I put her back on the ground. Rundanie smiled, ran and jumped into my open arms. "I love you daddy Naru." he whispered in my ear. Then my eyes couldn't keep from crying. "I love you! All of you!" I yelled. Then we walked out the front gates. To what awaited us I wasn't sure, but I knew that we'd all be safe. And that this man. Would die and I would be the one to do so.

Hinata's POV

I walked along the pathway with Ashtie, and Rundanie to my compound. Well old compound. To visit my father. Today was the first day Naruto was gone. And I was in no place to be by myself with the two kids. So my father told me I could stay with him for the time being.

As I walked in through the gates, he was there waiting for me. When he saw the kids, a smile grew on his face. "Hinata! Good to see you! Now who are these little bundles of Joy?" "this is Ashtie, and Rundanie." I said, and each of them bowed slightly. My father smiled again.

As we entered the house, my father was in an unusual mood. "so my child, where has Neji, and Naruto gone?" I shooed the kids off to the play room. And I sat down across from my father. "Naruto, found the man who killed his entire clan, and is off to go kill him." my father grew very stern. " who did this child? I will send all that I can to help!" "he didn't tell me, but all I know is that he is in the land of stone. For the moment. And he has Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Kakashi with him."

My father and I drank tea, and chatted. Then the most expected question came up. "so my child, have you two?" I looked at him. Why would he ask such a thing? Have we? NO! well we haven't gone that far. "No, we haven't gone that far dad." he nodded apparently happy. "we don't plan to do that for a while anyway, for Ashtie and Rundanie's sake." he spat out the tea in his mouth. "NO! CHILD THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MENT!"

He held his chest. "what did you mean?" "if he hasn't told you it is not my place to."

I opened my mouth to protest, when Ashtie came running into the room crying. "Rundanie pushed me into the wall!" she cried. I sighed and walked off to find Rundanie.

Rundanie's POV

I knew I shouldn't have pushed her. But these things, these pictures keep coming into my mind. And I know I have to save her from them. I herd Hinata coming into the room, so I turned to face her. "Rundanie why did you push your sister?" she asked me. But how was I too word this? "I sorry, Mommy Hina, I just… you don't believe me if I tolds you." Hinata looked at me and smiled. "try me." I took a deep breath. "I sees things, in my head. Then they seems to happen. Like I pushed her out of the way of the brick that flies through the window." then out of the blue the brick comes through the window to the spot where Ashtie was standing. "Rundanie, are these pictures, like a video that plays n your head?" I nodded.

Hinata told me that she has a friend who has the same problem. His name was Kiba and that he was the one who scared my a while ago. I nodded remembering the boy with the red triangles under his eyes. "we'll go see him after lunch okay?" she asked. I hugged her and walked out of the play room. I hope that Kiba can help explain these pictures. And then maybe I can relax a little.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N**

**Well it seems to me like this story will have a new twist in it! So look for updates and such.**

**So if you want info or clues/hints to the plot line and future chapters let me know at **

**Darkness the godess at gmail . Com **

**Mark it CLUES4STORY please. Thanks!**

**XD**


	7. the man with burgundy eyes

Chapter 7

The man with burgundy eyes

Narrator's POV

The six men walked in the woods, on the path towards the land of stone. A bird cried in the trees. And the boys stopped. That bird wasn't the kind from around these parts of the wood. Kakashi uncovered his eye, and looked around. "I don't see anyone. Maybe it's a migrating bird, we haven't been up this way for sometime." they kept walking, and Kakashi recovered his eye.

The walk wasn't that bad, mainly flat trails with a few inclines and slopes. But for the most part they couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day. A few clouds in the sky covering the hot sun, and giving shade to the boys. Shikamaru blabbed on about a plan he was thinking on. Naruto walked next to Kakashi up at the front of the group.

"Naruto, I know you've been seeing Hinata, and that she lives with you now. And I was wondering if you planed to propose to her." Kakashi was a simple guy when he talked with Naruto. So Naruto felt he could tell Kakashi anything.

"Yes, I was and I had a ring made and everything. I'm just not sure how or when to do so. I already got her dad's permission. I just…" Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto, it's simple yet you must be ready for this commitment. Plus you want to be able to remember it forever. So if want I have an idea. And it will involve all of us in a way."

"Go on." Naruto could tell if it was a Kakashi plan, he'd like it.

"Well the upcoming talent show is in a few weeks right?"

"Yeah." "Well what about you propose to her, if she sings that one song by Avril?"

"I kind of see where you're going."

"Well in the lyrics of that song, it says if I could see what I want to see, I'd see you go down on one knee. Marry me today."

"Oh my God that's perfect! But where do you guys play in it?"

"As the band for your song. Do some kind of song that you'd like. There are three rounds in the talent show. First is a single song, second another single if you make it past the first round and third the couple song. So we'll talk to lady Tusande when we get back and make sure that we get through to the second round as well as Hinata. Now all you have to do is convince her to do it and that specific song."

"You're a clever bastard Kakashi!"

So Naruto told the others and they laughed and agreed to do so. Neji wanted to play the drums, Lee the keyboard, Gaara the electric guitar, and Kakashi bass. Naruto of course would sing. Now they had to think of a song that he could sing and that they could play. At first he wanted to do 'smooth criminal', then he thought about it and he wanted to play 'smoke on the water' and then a love song for the second one. He would have to play the other electric but he was fine with that. The love song he wanted to play was 'I need a girl'

Every one thought that was the best plan, and every one planned and laughed until they saw the cliffs of the land of stone.

The air immediately got colder, it felt almost like they were intruding in someone's drop of water in an experiment. They all walked closer together. Something didn't feel right about this place. It was colder, eviler and much too quiet. If they could hear each other silent breath. It was too quiet. The cliffs hung high over them. A good hundred feet. Kakashi lifted his band across from his eye. The place was empty. No wonder the guy lived here. No one could find him. Naruto stopped and looked up. Three vultures circled above. "their waiting." he said. He words echoed through the stone canyon. Gaara rolled his eyes. Then covered the one. A sand eye came out of the blue. And sped ahead a few hundred yards at the turn. "no one." he spoke and uncovered his eye.

"youth is our strength!" Lee yelled in a whisper. "shut it Lee!" Shikamaru yelled back. Lee hurt, looked ahead. "guys! Cool it!" Naruto held up his hand. "I hear something."

All stopped and listened. They herd a soft buzzing sound. But It was getting loader, closer. "hide!" Naruto whispered. All hid in the stone coverage.

A man walked out. Holding a leash with a giant bee at the end of it. This man had blonde hair, a white cloak and burgundy eyes. This is the man! Thought Naruto, and he quietly made four clones. They quietly walked around to the back of the man. "I have you now!" cried Naruto as he jumped the man, pulling the cloak hood over the mans eyes. Kakashi ran out following Neji, Lee, and Gaara. Shikamaru had the man trapped in his shadows hold. "we have you now you sick bastard!" Naruto smacked his head. "are you the one who killed the Uzumaki clan? Are you?" they heard a laugh. "yes, I killed the fourths clan, only because I should have been the fourth Holkage!" the man couldn't move but you could feel the anger inside him. Gaara killed the bee and was walking over. "YOU!" Naruto yelled. "that was my family you killed, and now I will kill you." the man laughed again. "Naruto… you think your going to kill me?" "I never said my name how do you know it?"

"because dear Naruto… I am your fathers brother."

Hinata walked around the small trail that circled the park. Ashtie and Rundanie played on the sings and slid on the slides. Kiba said that he would meet them their. So she let the kids play, and she thought about the exercise. Kiba entered the park, seeing Hinata he jogged over. "so what is this all about?" "Rundanie needs your help." Kiba tilted his head slightly. "he sees things just like you." Kiba wide eyed walked over to Rundanie and sat next to him on the swings. "so Rundanie, tell me, what kind of things did you see?"

Naruto was held by his throat. The man with burgundy eyes laughed. Lee, Neji and Shikamaru were all knocked out on the side. Kakashi, ran at the man. "chikori!" he shouted as the lightning from his hand hit the man. He fell to the ground. Releasing Naruto. " I'm going to kill him right now, even if he was my uncle." the rasangon lit up his hand. And he hit the man's stomach. The man screamed, and the light left the man's odd colored eyes.

"now we can go home?" Kakashi asked. "yeah, now we can go home."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**i'm going to have the cliff hanger here for this chapter,**

**next chapter it gets even better! so don't miss it!**

**Naruto: yeah or i'l kill ya!**

**kakashi:no you won't!**

**Naruto: sorry kakashi...**

**T.T til next chapter **


	8. the capture

Chapter 8

The capture

Naruto's POV

"yeah, let's go home…" I looked around, "wait! Where's Gaara?" both Kakashi and I stopped. Gaara was gone.

"he was there just a few minutes ago!"

"but…where?"

Gaara's POV

I was being dragged. By someone, but who? It came out of nowhere and just took me. My body hurts, feels like someone just hit me with one of those dart things. Man… It… It… hurts.

The man holding me, dragging me was none other than the man we thought we just killed. The man with burgundy eyes. Apparently he made a clone that was very powerful or a man who looked just like him took his place. But man. This guy was good!

Kiba's POV

As Rundanie told me about what happened this morning, I knew he was like me.

I could see things on a rare occasion. But lately I have been seeing them more and more often. So I knew how I could help him. "okay Rundanie I want you to make a simple face. Like this." I scrunched up my face, only one eye was a bit flatter than the other. "why?" he asked. "it's your vision face. I want you to do this face when ever you see something happen. That way everyone knows and can be prepared." he gave me a face that was simple yet could be noticed. "good."

I walked over to Hinata and looked her in the eye. "I want Rundanie to stay with me for a little while. Just until his vision can be controlled or are gone. A month maybe two at most." Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kiba, you know I trust you with the world, so come back with us to the compound and we'll pack his things for a couple of months." I smiled "thank you, this will give us a chance to bond a little too as uncle to nephew." I winked she laughed a little. "Rundanie! Ashtie! Come with uncle Kiba and I too the compound!" she yelled out. They came running. "uncle Kiba! Can I ride on you shoulders?" Ashtie asked. "okay one sec." I bent down low enough to have her climb on, then sprung up, Hinata leading the way.

It is quiet simple this vision thing. So I knew it wouldn't take long at all to have it so he could control them or even stop them completely. Rundanie is six right? So he still has plenty of time to master and control this gift or curse. Whatever you would want to call it.

I also knew from the look he gave me that these just don't show up. But they happen as well. So you never know he could be the one that saves us all one day as the seventh Holkage.

Gaara's POV

This man. He's good but he's not that good. All I have to do is make it so that when he lowers his guard just a little more. I have him. I just need to start making some sand.

Narrator's POV

Gaara was about the best sand maker besides the third kazekage. All he needs to do is make himself about a fist full of sand and this guy would have no chance. Not to mention that Naruto was on his way, the kyuubi's chakra was flowing through him at a faster rate, his eyes dark red his cheek lines dark and rigid. Kakashi also ready to battle more, his eye uncovered and the eye darting around looking for them.

Sand started falling from Gaara's hand. The man with burgundy eyes stopped to rest. Now it was Gaara's turn to inflict pain on him. _Sand tsunami! _He thought loudly in his head. The man looked up at the great wave of sand coming at him. He released Gaara, which was a mistake on his part. And now was being held captive by Gaara.

The sand rushed around him at a great speed. Kakashi stopped Naruto. "listen! Gaara is attacking who ever took him, we need to stay out of this fight! Or he might not see us and bam! We'll be in a worse place." Naruto nodded, his temper cooling little by little.

Once the sand was all around the enemy, Gaara finished it simply… _sand burial! _He shouted, and the sand tightened and the man was this time indeed dead. Naruto and Kakashi ran to Gaara's side. "he's gone now." Gaara said calmly. "right let's go get the others and go home."

"wait! Kakashi! Let's leave in the morning, we need the rest." Naruto said as they got back to the others.

Hinata's POV

"Kiba this is very generous of you." I spoke as we walked to his house with Rundanie's things. "hey don't worry about it, I can handle him for a while, plus he'll Akamaru to play with too." I smiled the little thing grew big enough to have Kiba ride him, but he was a cute puppy. " well if you need anything, anything at all. Please just call or swing by." I said again. He smiled "you know I will, and don't worry he is in good hands."

"Naruto should be coming home soon." I told Ashtie at bed time. "maybe he'll be here before you wake up in the morning." she smiled her sleepy eyes closing, then forcing open. "shh! Now go to sleep honey." she closed her eyes.

I walked out of Ashtie's room, and sat down on my own soft feather bed. "please be home before morning." I said to him in a prayer. Then I let myself fall fast asleep.


	9. practice and rehershal

Chapter 9

Practice and rehersalHinata's POV

The sound of the front door closing woke me. I smiled I knew who it was!

I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bedroom door. I stopped when I heard other voices. "Naruto?" I asked calmly. He turned and smiled at me. I saw Kakashi, Gaara, and Neji. "Oh, hey honey, they're going to stay in one of the apartments for the night." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his cheek, and Kakashi giggled a little. "What?" Naruto asked. Kakashi just shook his head. "Well here's the key for the house next door, good night fella's" Naruto pushed the others out.

I laughed as we walked to the bedroom. "Rundanie is with Kiba… for just a little while not too long." Naruto eyes rushed to mine. "Why?" Naruto's face twisted. "He's having the same issue's as Kiba." Naruto relaxed and smiled. "Well I'm glad he's ok, and with a good friend." I squeezed him tighter against me. I was glad that Naruto and Kiba were great friends, almost best if it wasn't for Sasuke.

The next morning I woke to Naruto sleeping soundly and like a rock. I gently pushed some hair from his face. And got out of bed. I heard Ashtie pouring some cereal into a bowl. "Morning mommy!" I looked at her in confusion. She always called me aunt Hinata, never mommy. "What's with mommy?" Ashtie smiled and spoke. "Well, yous kina like my mommy so I calls you mommy." She shrugged and continued eating. "Well ok then." I sat down across from her, and poured my own bowel. I heard the shuffles of Naruto's feet, and looked up at him. He yawned and glanced at the clock. "Hey… I'm going to be late." He smiled then it hit him. "AH! I'm going to be late!" he ran back into the room, and was throwing on clothes. "Hinata! Where are my black socks?!" he shouted, I laughed a little. "Top drawer, your side." "Thank you!" he came trotting out, trying to tie his tie. I never knew he owned a tie. I stood up and stopped him. "if you want help just ask." I giggled as I helped tie his tie. "Oh, what would I do without you?" he smiled and kissed my cheek. Leaving it all warm and tingly. "I'll be home about seven! Love you all!" and then he was gone.

Naruto's POV

I ran along the path, which slowed me somehow. I wouldn't be late for lady Tsunade!

It was a short walk, thank god! I don't think I could have run half way across Konoha.

I walked into her office, right as the clock struck seven. "Good, Naruto next time don't cut it so close." I smiled same old Ba-chan. "sorry, I'm not used to getting up for a job." She smiled then yawned. "Ok, I'm going to sleep. You keep an eye on things ok?" I was stunned! But sighed and agreed. Once she was asleep, it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little right?

Twelve hours later…

Naruto's POV

I walked into my home, and was attacked by two very loved girls. Well one woman and one daughter. I smiled and held them tight. "I know I just got home. But the guys want to do the talent show, and we have to practice." Hinata's eyes fell. "Hey you know you should do it too! You could sing that one song by Avril? You know the things I'll never say?" then her eyes lit up with excitement. "Hell yeah!" she smiled and ran off to our room. Ashtie looked up at me. "Hey… you promised raw-men!" I laughed, "ok, let's go get Ramen now, then I'll go with the guys." She smiled wining. "Hey Hun! Let's go for Ramen." "Ok!" was my answer.

Naruto met up with the guys after dinner. Naruto smiled when he strummed the guitar and it sounded great. "Ok, guys I'm going to propose first round, that way we don't have to keep going after." Kakashi nodded. Lee huffed Neji sighed, and Garra did nothing. "Okay so we decided to change the song." Kakashi spoke. Naruto went blank. "What song?" Kakashi rolled his shoulders "far away by Nickleback." Naruto jumped. "That's gold Kakashi! Perfect! Let's get this practice started!"

The boys practiced until they were dripping buckets. Then Naruto smiled and shouted as they started to leave. "See y'all tomorrow!" Naruto walked into a sleeping house; he quietly slipped off his shirt and shorts, only his red boxers stayed as he slipped into bed.

Drifting off to sleep. The perfect day waited only in three days.

Thanks for the reviews! More to come!

X3=


	10. say what now? aka the perposal

Chapter 10

Say what now? A.k.a. the proposal

Naruto woke early on Saturday; it was the day of the talent show. And he had to get the ring. Oh it was a beautiful ring! A solid white gold band with a blue gemstone, surrounded by small diamonds. Kiba had helped him pick it out. It was his job as best man. And they had one final practice before the show; they wanted it to be perfect.

He was nervous, but who wouldn't be? It was the biggest day of his life. He was so silent getting up and leaving, no one even noticed he was gone until they woke three hours later.

Naruto met up with Kiba, Rundanie and Kakashi at breakfast. "Come on Naruto! Let's see it!" Kakashi bugged Naruto until he showed them. "Wow, it's absolutely beautiful!" Kakashi gushed. "What that for?" Rundanie asked. Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's a surprise" was all Naruto was going to say to the six-year-old. The breakfast was good, but to Naruto it tasted like sawdust. And he didn't know why. So he gulped down three large glasses of water. "You okay Naruto?" Kiba asked sitting next to the blond. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Kiba." Kiba nodded, "you're totally freaked out aren't you?" Naruto gazed sideways at Kiba. "No, I'm perfectly standing in front of hundreds of people, watching my every move as I get down on one knee." Naruto said sarcastically. "Hey, don't even think about it, just watch her. You won't even notice the crowed." Kakashi smiled the mask barely moving. Naruto gulped.

Later… 10 minutes before they go on.

Naruto paced back and forth, his hair was slicked back, and he had a red spiked jacket on, no shirt on under it, and tight black jeans. He bit at his nails as he repeated his steps. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Naruto stopped. He knew that voice… he hadn't heard that voice in a long time. "How's my best friend doin?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing no more than two feet away from him. "Oh my God Sasuke!" the blond was pulled into a hug. "Long time no see!" Sasuke smiled. Sasuke had been living in the land of water, training with Zabuza and Haku. Word had gotten out to him by hawk, and he left as soon as he could. Zabuza walked in with Haku hot on his heels. "Sup big guy?" Naruto laughed looking up slightly at Zabuza. "Fine, just wanted to watch you perform!"

He smiled. Naruto smile beat his though by a long shot.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and his crew!" the voice of Tsunade caught Naruto's attention. "I got to go! See you after!" Naruto ran out, and the crowed went wild. "ok, ready?" he asked back, all yes's. And he began.

' This time, this place, misused, mistakes.

Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance, just one breath, just in case

There's just one left, cause you know, you know, you know!

I love you! I loved you all along, and I miss you! Too far away for far too long!

I keep dreamin that you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathin, if I don't see you anymore!'

Naruto forgot about the crowed, and he focused on the love of his life, in the front row.

'On my knees I'll ask, last chance for one last dance. Cause with you I'll with stand, all of heaven, I'll hold your hand. I'll give it all it'd be for us, I'd give it all but I won't give up!

Cause you know, you know, you know!

I love you! I've loved you all along, and I miss you! Too far away for far too long! I keep dreamin that you'll be with me and you'll never go! Stop breathin! If I don't see you anymore!

Too far away! Too far away for far too long!

Too far away! Too far away for far too long!

But you know, you know, you know!

I want it! I wanted you to stay, cause I need it! I need to hear you say,

That I love you! I loved you all along. And I forgive you, for being far

Away for far too long! So keep breathin! Cause I'm not leavin you anymore.

Believe it, hold on to me never let me go! Keep breathin! Cause I'm not leavin you anymore! Believe it! Hold on to me never let me go!

Hold on to me never let me go!

Hold on to me never let me go!'

As he finished the crowed went wild again! Naruto smiled and bowed then faced his friends and laughed. They all ran off the stage, congratulating themselves.

Hinata wrapped around Naruto. Tears falling off her face. "You're up Hina." Naruto wiped her tears. "Go knock'em dead." She nodded and walked onto the stage.

Naruto let out a sigh. Not a sad sigh but an I'm going to make her the happiest girl in the world, sigh. "Naruto!" Sasuke slugged his arm. "You did great!" Sasuke smiled. "Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto looked out at Hinata as she started to sing.

' Da da dada da dada da,

Da dada da dadada da da dadada da da.

I'm tuggin at my hair I'm pullin at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows. I'm starin at my feet. My cheeks are turnin red, I'm searchin for the words inside my head. But I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, but I know you're worth it you're worth it yeah.

If I could say what I want to say, I say I want to blow you away! Be with you every night, I'm I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I wanna see you go down on one knee, marry me today, yes I'm wishin my life away.

But these things I'll never say!'

Naruto began to sweat. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. " Just in another minute. Nervous?" Naruto nodded fiercely. "Good, that means you're ready… now go!" Kakashi gave a little push. And Naruto was off just as Hinata spoke.

" If I could say what I want to see, I wanna see you go down, on one knee, marry me today." Naruto ran and slid on one knee, just as Hinata turned. She paused. The music continued. Naruto opened the box. She gasped. The whole crowed awed. "Hinata Hyuuga. Will you marry me?"

Dun dun Dunnnnn!

What will she say?

Stay tuned to find out!


	11. hinata hyuuga will you marry me? 11

"Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?" There was a pause. Not a single sound was made. Hinata looked at Naruto then the ring again. The time was hers now. This was her chance to be with him forever. But... did she have it in her to say yes? All her life she had longed to be his. To wake up every morning and know that he was there on the other side of her. She never wanted to loose him. This was her moment and it was slowly slipping into an uneasy uncomfortable moment. Naruto looked at her, and sweat began to slip down his ears. Why wasn▓t she responding? All Naruto could think was maybe he should have waited, that he should have giving them more time. But then he hears a slight squeak of her voice.

"Naruto, most of my life, I have silently followed or watched you from afar. And when you asked this just now. I have the answer that I want to shout to the highest mountain"  
She paused, a small smile on her face. Then took in a large intake. "YES!" then she fell into his arms and kissed him. This was the reaction he was waiting for. As he picked her up, and walked off stage, the whole crowed cheered. Naruto didn▓t bother to stop, even as their friends tried to congratulate them. No, he headed straight for home. Thought they did stop kissing just long enough for Naruto to slip the ring on. Then they continued to the Uzumaki compound, where details will no longer be typed.

The next morning the whole night was a blur. All Hinata could remember was the fact that Naruto had asked her the biggest question in his life. And after they marry, he was hers forever. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki. She liked the way it sounded, and this was her plan, their kids, and their lives. And the fact that he would be holkagae in training in just a matter of weeks....

And as she held onto Naruto tighter, the sun raised and the rest of their lives laid out in front of them, for them to devourer and she just couldn't wait!

The end

Or is it?  
For the moment they began once again an indescribable event. A large pounding at the door, followed by the crashing and splitting of wood. 


End file.
